


Video Taped

by VanLight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Kara tells she is supergirl, Tears, Truth, betrayel, kara needs hug, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanLight/pseuds/VanLight
Summary: Lena told supergirl that they aren't friendsKara can't lie anymore and tells the truth.





	Video Taped

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this very quick, I' apologizing for errors and grammatical mistakes

‘Hey, Lena.’ The soft voice of supergirl said.

She could have espected this. A random video laying on her balcony with a card saying. _ **‘For Lena**_.’

She had ignored the tape all evening. Being busy with work, rapports and helping Sam.

The latter had been rescued from her alter ego Reign. Sam was shocked and afraid when she woke up. Guilt eating her up from the inside. When Ruby came in, the brunette had started to cry, saying sorry over and over again.

Lena had offered her spare bedroom, but Sam had declined. She rather stayed overnight at the DEO. She wanted to be sure Reign was gone.

Setting her glas of whine on the table, Signed. She wasn’t in the mood to watch the tape with the sore excuses from Supergirl.

‘You proberly don’t want to hear or see me again. But please, after this I won’t bother you again.’ Supergirl bowed her head, her voice sounded broken.

‘I always looked up to you, you kinda were the person who didn’t saw me as supergirl but as a person. And for me you are,.. were a friend. I know I hurt you, and I’m sorry.’

Supergirl was struggeling with her words, and Lena wanted to hear more. Curiousness was winning from anger.

‘I just, kryponite hurts, It has been used on me before and,..’ Taking an deep breath supergirl looked up. ‘You wil never trust me again after this and um I decided I deserve it and Iknow you won’t’ tell anyone.’

Lena leaned over. Was she really going to tell, what she is thinking she is going to tell.

‘I know you for a long time now, I’m one of your closest friends.’ Supergirl dissapeard from the screen only to reapeer.

_Kara_?

Dressed in a white shirt with a sweater and glasses was Kara. It was her the hole time?!

‘It’s me, Kara. And I know I screwed up, I’m sorry, I only wanted to protect my friends, to protect you.’ Tears were running down the blonde face. Lena’s heart broke. ‘You proberly never want to see me again so I quit CatCo, I already told James that. ‘

Lena had moved up to the tv, shocked.

‘Um, I’m will stay here in National city, but I won’t bother you. Um thanks for being my friend even if you don’t want to be mine anymore, I understand. Supergirl can’t have friends after all. ‘

Kara was sobbing, crearly loosing control of her emotions. ‘I’m sorry, Lena. Goodbye.’

The screen flashed black. God, Lena’s heart hurted. She felt betrayed but devastated at the same time. Thinking back about the things she said then about supergirl. Tears were tracking lines on her cheek. It hurted, the way supergirl betrayed her trust, but it hurted her more that she was loosing Kara as friend, because the girl was supergirl and she said she wasn’t friends with supergirl. Confused as she was, she had to do something, call someone, someone who knows about the situation. And then it clicked.

_**Kara’s sister, Alex** _


End file.
